Effie Trinket Who are you?
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie. Katniss and Peeta are training for the new Hunger Games. Effie shows Haymitch her true colours and he discovers his undeniable love for her. But is it too late? Effie Trinkett and Haymitch romance.


Sweating and groggy, haymitch awoke to the sound of raised voices. One voice he recognised immediately, how could he not. Effie Trinket.

He rolled his eyes and turned over.

Tired and thirsty. He hadn't touched an unclean drop in 3 days. Not that anyone had noticed.

He wasn't doing it for anyone anyhow. He felt trouble on the horizon and needed a clear head, clear vision and his strength. It was a difficult battle but he was winning. He liked winning.

He also liked his change of sense. He was seeing things, people, faces clearer. Colours, light, smells that didn't all swirl together in one large haze of grey. And taste! Taste was new! Bacon. He loved bacon.

One sense he hadn't fallen in love with yet was noise. If any noise, it was her noise. Chipper and melodic. Every single scentance was a song, he disliked singing.

Reminding himself of Effie's daily tuneful nature suddenly shook his body into alert. The voice he heard beyond his bedroom door was not melodic or chipper. True, it was Effie's, there was no doubt about that but her tone was lower, saddened, pleading almost. Her lengthy instrumental diction was quick and sharp and quiet. Something was not right. He crept from his sweaty pit of a bed toward the door. God he stank!

'Effie, why look so disappointed. You should be used to death at district 12. Their just another pair of bodies,

'Not to me! Why does no one understand! My fear, my care for my kids! Every year is heart break!'

'You hide it so well Effie'

'Well not this time I -'

She was cut off

'YOU MUST EFFIE! do you want to die too!'

'Stand with me Bishop, I know you care about your kids too! We can show the districts how we honour and love each of our little warriors, like our own! It could stop the districts fighting us, We could win back their respect, if only they could see!'

'Oh, See what Ef...get a hold of yourself! Remember who you are and what you were trained to do! All I see is the money, the fame...and the women'

From a small gap haymitch had made in his doorway he saw the stranger push himself up against her.

A wave of bitter anger surged through him and his fists tightened.

'Your a liar, I know you care. Your just too scared of the damn government to admit it'

'I'm no liar Effie. Just good at...hiding it. I couldn't care less. Let there be an uprising. They'll all die. Then and only then would we have to turn on our own kind to keep the hunger games afloat'

He stroked her powder white cheek.

'I thought you were my friend Bishop'

'There are no friends in Panem Effie. Just players in a very glamorous and rich game. Now to decide, are you a player Effie or are you just another pawn like your dirty little district team!'

She socked him, hard! Left hook to the jaw. Haymitch was taken aback. The woman can hit!

'I guess I got my answer!' The stranger 'bishop' grabbed Effie by the throat 'won't Snow be pleased that I brought him the body of a TRAITOR!'

'The only body Snow will be getting is yours, in pieces if you don't let her go'

Bishop turned to see haymitch behind him.

He let go of her and she slid to the floor in a fit of coughs

The strangers smug painted face was all but dessert to Haymitch

'Well, Look what we have here' he sneered 'another traitor for me to k-!'

Haymitch took him out with one blow of his fist.

'Hey, c'mere' he whispered as he scooped Effie's sobbing and delicate frame up into his arms and carried her to her room.

It wasn't her gregarious outfit of choice for the day, or the streak of teal running through her fake golden locks that he noticed just now. It was her eyes. As vibrant as her nature, yet just as deep as the mystery that he realised she was. Soft aqua in colour. Mesmerising in fact.

He sat and waited and watched as she lay motionless on her bed. Her eyes lost in thought of the occurrences that just happened or was it something more. Was she lost in thoughts of the past. Her past?

He suddenly grew very angry with himself. He had never even asked her any sort of personal question. A question you ask when you want to know about that person. But he had never wanted to know, not until he saw her defy her 'own kind' to defend some of his.

Now he wanted to know everything about her.

Who was the woman behind this colour full clown.

'Ive never been saved before' she spoke in low whispers. It must have hurt to sing now.

'Effie?'

She sat up and rested her feet back on the ground. Her hand reached for her gold and teal locks and she slowly removed her crowning glory. Her other hand removed the wig cap and Haymitch sat frozen at the scene unfolding. Glossy pale blonde tendrils fell just to above her waist.

Her hair.

HER hair. It was beautiful. And he wanted to be lost in it.

Step by step she unveiled the mask of Effie trinket. First the wig, then the dusted pink and mint lashes, her shoes were next then her green puff sleeve over shirt. She seemed to grow tired with the effort and finally paused and just sat and stared at her bare feet.

'Rescued. No ones...ever...Thank you' her speech was tired and soft, she hadn't looked at him though. Not once. He took this as a sign to stay put.

He felt scared. Scared to speak, too scared of not finding the words to say to his once easy target of mockery. He feared that if he said anything to offended or upset her ever again he would regret it so miserably his heart would shatter. He stayed silent. Hoping his presence was enough.

Suddenly a spark of life appeared across her aqua eyes and a sudden rush of blush came back to her cheeks. She stood up in her satin slip dress and brimmed a smile his way.

It knocked him sideways.

'Haymitch...you stink!' She fell back onto her bed in a fit of giggles. He laughed too. Awkwardly And embarrassed but happy that she was smiling.

She stood again.

'Im going to shower. I suggest you do the same Haymitch and we meet in the dining area for dinner? Say in an hour?'

Haymitch stood quickly, dazzled.

'I, ah-!'

'Good!' She glided past him, a small reflection of her yesterday self and closed the bathroom door behind her

The haze had suddenly returned to Haymitchs world. But not of booze and torment, but of glitter, perfume and that long curled blonde hair of hers. He shook his head clear and darted back to his room. Effie, Effie, Effie, a name that yesterday was a name amongst thousands. But now her name was a song. A song he could listen to until his ears bled. And he disliked singing.

Bishop was nothing but a cowardly boy. For some time Effie had pursued an interest in him. She had only spent the night with him once though! And it was after a party, where she had drank far too much! But he had noticed her. Really noticed her. Or so she thought.

She shook her thoughts away as the hot water and paint fell into puddles and drained into non existence. Thoughts of a boring yet satisfactory wedded life with Bishop, 3 children a dog and a lush penthouse apartment in the heart of Panem also diminished to the drains.

What an asswhole.

She then thought of what had just happened. And haymitch. But more so his eyes. Pools of electric blue, the anger as he punched the near life out of Bishop. The care he took as he lifted her to safety. The warmth she felt, cradled in his arms. His silence and patience as she lay there. Deciding her own fate.

She would save them. All of them. She would end the anger in the districts by sacrifice. Herself, her life, her career, her wardrobe. What did she need when she was not needed.

She pretended her tears where just shower rain and concocted her plan.

Haymitch sat at the table, in his best, cleanest clothes. His hair was soft and there was a comfortable air of soap about him. It was new and nice. He had tied his locks behind him with a band, stolen from Katniss dressing box, he'd return it when she and peeta returned from training.

He waited, patient yet nervous. He couldn't wait to see her. It was new and nice.

She entered. At first, it took him a second to realise it was indeed her. No costumes, no heels just riding boots. no peach eyebrows either! No, they were a light brown and her skin a soft pink, her lips, paintless, but still has rosey as her cheeks. She wore...jeans? Skinny and black. A fitted outdoor jacket with a high collar, also in black and her hair... Her hair, long, thick, soft and wavy, fell about her face, framing her beauty. Her true and real beauty.

She smiled at his stunned silence, then dropped her head in embarrassment.

'I know...au natural! My mother always said I looked as meak as a mouse with out my paint'

Silence

'Girl has to let her skin breathe once in a while you know...'

Silence

'Haymitch, it's hard enough for me to look this way in front of someone else, please don't make it harder by teasing me, the hair! Yes I know, completely shapeless and well the outfit, I borrowed from Katniss! I don't own anything this Comfortable! And don't get me started on the lack of mascara I -'

She handnt noticed that Haymitch had approached her whilst she had been waffling on and on. He took her face in his hands. She wasn't used to him being taller than her, in fact he towered over her without her heels on.

'God your beautiful'

She looked at him for the longest time and he at her, studying those eyes of hers. His hands slowly moved into her hair and She closed her eyes at his touch.

'Beautiful, Effie. You are beautiful'

Her breath escaped in a nervous shudder. She opened her eyes and he was closer, ever so close.

She let the back of her hand stroke his clean shaven jaw, down the barrel of his neck and finally to rest on his chest. She felt his heart beat, quick and heavy.

She was doing this to him. She was making him feel this way, he longed for her, she could sense it. She wanted it. But it was too late. She pushed herself from his embrace and strode to the refrigerator.

'What would you like? Chicken? Salad? I'm not the greatest in the kitchen but I'm sure I can muster something up for us!'

Her tone was once again, melodic and chipper, the old Effie, But, why act like Effie and not look like Effie? She was hiding something.

Haymitch still stood where she left him, that's when he really noticed her outfit of choice, she was dressed for a journey or something similar.

He looked at her with suspicion in his eyes, his lips pursed, his brow furrowed and confused. Effie was busying herself with chicken, bread and mustard. Gliding about the kitchen in her usual maner, airy and effortless.

'Effie?'

She ignored him. He knew she sensed his inquisitive tone.

'You going somewhere?'

She didn't look at him and continued with her sandwich making but answered

'We all are!'

Suddenly three of Effie's assistants entered, nodded in her direction and entered each other bedroom.

For a second, Effie's smile faded as she nodded back in response but no sooner was it back in abundance as she handed Haymitch his meal.

He didn't take it.

A look returned to her face. The same look he saw as she lay on her bed earlier.

'Please, Haymitch. You must eat.'

She pushed the plate over the counter to him, he tossed it aside

'Whats going on Ef?'

Effie's eyes where fixed on the spillage of chicken, bread, mustard and china on the floor.

Her face laden with a knowing that she refused to share. He grabbed her petit arms and pulled her towards him, her hands resting at his chest. She looked at him now.

'What have you done?' His voice broke in fear. For some reason he felt this would be the last chance he would ever get to hold Effie Trinket in his arms.

'Everything I've done. I've done for you and our champions. Don't let me down Haymitch'

He shook her gently, but his upset over took his anger

'What have you done Effie!'

Katniss And peeta poured in, hot and flustered!

Katniss spoke first, peeta couldn't catch his breath.

'Why Effie? I know it's not true! Why?'

Peeta switched on the tv, the broadcasting news swept over the city of Panem. There, Haymitch saw her face! Billboards and screens. 'Traitor! Traitor! Escort and chaperone defys laws of the city! Top personality Effie trinket a rebellion whore! Death to traitors!' Crowds and crowds of painted faces and extravagant couture design chanted and jeered!

Peeta spoke. 'There coming for you Effie, you need to get out of here!'

The 3 assistants entered the kitchen only one spoke

'All packed and ready miss Trinket. We just left the unconscious man in the hallway, he still breathes'

'Thank you, you have been most kind. You shall find your wages plus one years bonus on my bedside cabinet before you leave'

They looked stunned.

'Miss Trinket? That is too much! We cannot accept!'

'Oh come now! You have out done yourselves in my favour. It is but a gift from me. Now go, there isn't much time'

Each kissed her hand in gratitude and disappeared so quick it was like her gift may have a time limit.

Effie backed away but was caught in Haymitchs grasp once more.

'Effie? Please'

Consoling a tearful Katniss, peeta spoke up.

'It all happened within the hour. There saying you have been plotting against snow for years, working with the districts, using mine and kats fame as a cover. Your seen as a traitor Ef! That's penalty of death! Why would you say, admit such things?!'

'Because it's true!' Effie shook Haymitchs hands away and faced them all. Her chin held high in her usual graceful manner and spoke.

'Ive wanted to put an end to the hunger games for many years, from the day you went in actually' she looked at Haymitch.

'was a young girl with a silly crush but seeing you in there terrified me, I wanted it to stop. But you were victorious and so it didn't matter anymore.'

She moved from him, almost ashamed.

'I wanted to be close to you Haymitch. So I grew and fought and tricked, teased and traded my way into your world. The world of the games. But, surely as I grew older and wiser. I realised, you hated me. Or what I pretended to be. Effie trinket!'

She struck a pose. 'Darling of the Capitol! Her magical laughter echoed through them until it turned into almost a whimper. 'I'd lost sight of who I was, and I lost the part of me that loved anything, or anyone. The money, the fame...it was quite delicious. For a long time.'

Haymitch couldn't look at her. He sank slowly into a table chair. He never knew.

She continued.

'Snow once asked for my hand in marriage'

Haymitch shot her a look

'But I refused.

Out of punishment he placed me on district 12. The poorest of districts, little did he know of my past feelings for you Haymitch. I fear, if he had, it could have ended a lot worse, for the both if us. He doesn't like to lose'

Kat and Peeta looked to Haymitch, he looked saddened and defeated.

'I was merely living, whilst working for district 12. Watching my life go by, the paint, the glitz and glam of my wonderful wardrobe, a mask. To hide the real Effie from Snow or to hide the real Effie from myself, I don't know. I'd given up hope of the hunger games ever being destroyed, and then, you' she looked at Katniss

'You volunteered. The love you had for prim over came you and you volunteered to die. To sacrifice yourself to save another. I didn't even know you and I was so proud. So thankful that you had shown me, love still existed in this cruel world. That was the day I realised there was going to be an uprising. And I was going to help make it happen. So yes, your love story has been the perfect cover for my plans. And now it is my turn to volunteer.'

'NO!' Haymitch stood in protest

'YES HAYMITCH! All these years I have put up with your teasing and mockery, not because I am a weak, mindless, Capitol diva...But because, deep down. I'm still that young girl with a crush Haymitch. I still and always will care for you and knowing I can save the life's of the ones I care about, who care about me...well, I would die a happy woman today'

It didn't take haymitch a second before she was in his arms again. His hands moved from her waist up into her hair again as he pulled her into a deep and hungry kiss.

The old Effie in her wanted to push him away and slap him for the drama but she knew deep in her heart that this would be her final free day. The last kiss she would ever receive. Her arms wrapped around him so tight she wanted to crawl beneath his skin. She was running out of time.

'Haymitch!' She gasped between his kisses 'stop, there's no time!

There lips parted and with bating breath she unveiled what she had done.

Caressing his face as she spoke, her tears could no longer be hidden. Kat and Peeta held each other as they witnessed the parting hearts in front of them.

'Theres a 3 o'clock train. Be on it. Head to district four. Find Finnaeus and tell him the final hunger game is afoot, from then on you shall be safe, I promise you'

Now it was Haymitch struggling to hide his tears.

'I won't leave you Effie, I won't!'

'You MUST!' She kissed his again

Katniss pleaded. 'Please Ef, get your things and come with us!'

'She can't' peeta spoke up 'this is your plan, isn't it effie? The press, the people? It's an absolute circus out there and it's all aimed at you!'

Kat and Haymitch stood in disbelief

'Its true, I made an anonymous tip to the most famous journalist in Panem, I knew it wouldn't take long for the media storm'

She spoke so proudly it broke their hearts.

'The capitols princess, a traitor. It's perfect' peeta shook his head at her 'why?'

'Beacause you are my champions. And I... I am nothing but a player in a very glamorous and rich game. My game is over now'

A door could be heard being broken down, footsteps and raised voices. Military.

Haymitch grabbed a hold of Effie but she fought him off

'I won't let them take you Effie, I won't!'

'You must! Peeta, remember what I told you all, 3 o'clock...I would have been taken back to the heart of the city by then, no one will be bothered about anything else, they wouldn't even notice a giant pink elephant leaving the city, soon as I'm gone you all leave, understood.'

Peeta nodded through teary eyes and held a sobbing Katniss close.

'We love you Effie. We will find a way to save you!'

A hoard of nearly 20 guards burst through into the kitchen, Haymitch held onto Effie so tight! 'I won't, I won't!'

'Effie Trinket, you are under arrest under the suspicion of treason and conspiracy! You will return to the city with us immediately to hear your fate, anything to say before we take you?'

Effie smiled, held up her 3 finger salute and whistled the four mocking jay notes. She knew her fate. She welcomed it.

Katniss watched, almost in a slow motion trance as Haymitch tried to fight off every guard that got close to Effie, a couple fell but they were out numbered. She fought for peeta to let her go, to fetch her bow but he would not. A quick and heavy blow to the head knocked Haymitch out cold. Effie was taken, grappled and carried like a Criminal. But Effie was as ever the master of grace. Her chin held high, her smile unbroken and her 3 finger salute waving goodbye to them all.

'May the odds ever be in your favour'

A parting scentence, a wink and a smile and a door. Closed forever on the wonder that was Effie Trinket.

to be continued...perhaps ;)


End file.
